Bad Girls
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an irresistable playgirl, with blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes. She's in college, not really planning on much with her life. She lives with her-friend, Jake. Finally, when a boy kills himself because she breaks his heart, she starts understanding Jake when he says stop. Will a raven-haired, green-eyed boy just be her guide, or more? T for language and 'hints'.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh." I yell. "Oh my fucking gosh."

"What the hell did you do this time, Anna?" demands Jake.

"Nothing. I freaking swear scouts honor and and all that good shit."

Jake looks at me disbelieveingly. I look at the boy's body. "Okay... I mighta broke his heart?"

"We've talked about this."

"I know." I say, only half sorry. Well, acting like it. I really do feel for the kid, which I guess I have to do now, seeing as he's dead.

* * *

"Clean up your act, Anna." says Jake, pacing in front of me. He's really hot. And... Well, I don't really know what he is to me. He rubs his face.

"What? I didn't even kill him."

"He killed him himself, yes." I smirk triumphiantly. "But, he only felt the need to because of something that you did."

"It wasn't even my fault. And anyways, I thought everyone around here knew of my rep."

"They do, but you should know of all people, that no one can resist you, except _sometime_ _s_ me."

"Sometimes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously, look at yourself." he says, I look into the mirror across from his bed, and I'm wearing jeans ripped at the knees, and tank top, with a plaid flannel shirt tied around my waist and a leather jacket on. With combat boots.

"What?" I ask.

"You're freaking beautiful."

"Oh. That... Yeah, you're kind of late."

He rolls his eyes and come and lays down on his bed. "Just, try not to kill anyone else."

"Hey!" I shout in protest as he pulls me down to the bed with him.

He just chuckles and smiles. I roll my eyes, but lay with him.

* * *

I scrunch my nose as I wake up, as I'm in the bed by myself. I wander out of it wearing Jake's shirt. He's in the kitchen. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his toned stomach, and set my chin on his left shoulder.

"Watchya doin'?" I ask, looking past his shoulder and to his laptop screen. He just sighs and kisses me on the cheek. "How 'bout I make you breakfast?"

He say nothing, just smiles childishly. I'm a wonderful cook. I go over to his fridge, and open it. I'm appalled by the lack of food. "Why is there no food in here?" I ask him.

"That's your job." he says.

"My job it is." I mumble and grab my keys. I'm about to head out of the door when Jake calls to me.

"Yeah?"

"Put some pants on." I look down, and I'm still just in his shirt.

"Of course." I walk back to his bedroom and grab my jeans out of the bathroom. I pull them on.

I walk back out. "I'll be back." He just nods his head. I head out of the door and down to the supermarket down the street.

I grab eggs, bacon, and waffles. His favorite meal. I think it'll help. I grab some whipped cream and strawberries. And syrup. I also grab hash browns. I go to check-out, pay for it and am eventually back to the college dormitories. i walk up the stairs to Jake's room. Boy gawk as usual. I had that problem at the check-out counter. I walk into the penthouse.

"Hey, I'm going to cook your favorite meal."

He pulls me to him, and buries his head into my collarbone. "You're wonderful." he says. I just hold his head.

"Okay, go cook." he says and I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you the five people that reviewed. Please enjoy! :L**

* * *

"Do you want to just get take-out?" I ask Jake.

"Sure."

"What in the world are you doing? You've been so distracted lately. We haven't really talked." I can hear the sadness leaking into my voice. If I wanted to, I could be a popular girl, a cheerleader, maybe have the faintest inkling of something I might be able to do with my life.

"Sorry. I just..." he trails off. My mom will take me in if he decides to move on. I think.

"Jake... You know what, forget it. I'll just go get something."

I grab my keys again, but this time I plan to use my car. Jake is engrossed in whatever he's doing on his computer. "Bye Jake." I say, trying to sound as monotone and uncaring as he did.

He just nods in what I guess he _thought_ was my general vicinity, but was really way off, and I walk out of the door. Forget it. I walk to the elevator, and press B1. Basement. I have a specific parking spot that everyone lets me have. I get into my my dad's old car... Before he died... It's a red '59 camaro. He always loved red for some reason.

Anyways, I get into the car and drive down to Panda Express. Both me and Jake like it. I order our food and grab it. I parked little whiles away because I love the nature here, and so I like to walk, usually. But today, I'm in kind of a hurry, so I sort of jog down the street, not wanting to ruin the moment, but wanting to get to my car as fast as possible.

I'm almost there, I think as I glide down the street. Almost there.

But when I am literally a block away, I run into something rock hard. The only reason I know it's not a rock is because it catches me on the way down.

* * *

"Are you okay? Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay." says ann unfamiliar male voice. I open my eyes blearily. the guy has to have abs. He's handsome, too. He has raven hair and beautiful silver eyes.

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's short, but I totally get to say, _YOU THOUGHT!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know. All of you guys thought that was going to be Percy. I thought so, too. But I really wanted to say YOU THOUGHT. Sorry. I get that from my sister... Blame her.**

* * *

"Yeah. I 'm fine." I say.

"Omigosh. I've hurt an angel." he says.

"Nope. Pretty sure you're safe there." I say.

"You couldn't've done something so bad."

I scrunch my nose. "You wouldn't believe."

"Try me," he says.

"I'd rather not." I say.

"Your life." he says. "But seriously. Is there anything in the world I can help you with?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"See, I've hurt an angel."

"I doubt that angels wear crop tops and high waisted shorts." I say, gesturing to my clothes.

"You never know." He winks at me.

I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, please!" he whines. "At least come to my house so I can feed you!"

"Where is it?"

"Right here." he says, pointing the building right next to us.

"Ermmm... Okay, fine."

So he pulls out a key and buzzes us into the building. Nice, very extravagant. We go into the elevator, and he presses the penthouse button. Of course. Naturally, you know. I have a knack for finding and knowing people who are rich.

"Penthouse, nice."

"It's my cousin's house, actually. But I live with him. He's like my brother." Hmm. I muse. Intersting.

The elevator doors open and they open to a beautiful living room. "Straight to the point." I note.

"Nico?" asks a male voice.

"Yeah, Perce?"

"Who is she?"

"Um. Well, I kinda knocked her down and made her drop her food and then beged her for forgiveness, which ironically she gave to me already, and I brought her here." During Nico's long-winded explanation, I got a good look at his cousin, and _Dayum!_ He is _fine._

"Do you even know her name?" he smirks, his eyebrows raising over his sea green eyes.

"uh. No." He rubs his neck.

"Annabeth, I say, shaking the guy's hand.

"Percy." he says and grins at me.

* * *

I stay until 10:00. I had a lot of fun. We mostly watched movies, but it's refreshing being with them. They don't know me, so they don't judge me. I think I'll come back again some time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna. Where the hell were you?" asks Jake.

"Why does it matter?" I ask him, irritated. "I came back."

"So? You left at like, five and came back at ten!"

"If this is about food, you _know_ I restocked the kitchen."

"This is not about _fucking_ food!"

"Then what the _fuck_ is it about, Jake?!" I ask, mimicking him.

"It's about you leaving and not telling me where you're going!"

"Oh, so I report to you now?"

"Yes!"

"The hell I do!"

"Forget it."

"Fine." I say. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth!" says Nico.

"Hi." I say. I honestly didn't think I would see him here. I just came to this park, and apparently he had the same intentions.

"What's wrong?" he asks, looking at my tear-streaked face. I'm sitting on a park bench with my arms wrapped around my legs.

I sigh. "Life. Twisted sense of humor, all that shit."

"Oh."

"I just don't know what to do." I say, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I live with a friend right, but it doesn't seem like they want me to live with them anymore, and so I just don't know what to do."

"Well, what does this friend do?"

"Doesn't respond when I ask questions, and like, I just... It's like he just doesn't want me anymore."

"He?"

"Yeah. I live with my best friend."

"Oh."

"Well, any advice?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. I did. That's exactly what I did. _I_ talked. The whole fucking time."

"Well, maybe if he doesn't listen again, you should leave."

"How in the world would I do that?"

"I dunno. that's up to you. Just... it's out there, okay?" he says as he gets up.

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

He gives me a grin. "No prob." and then he jogs away.

* * *

"Jake, we need to talk."

"What about?" he asks.

"Our relationship. I can't be the only one trying to make it work."

"You're not." he says, getting pissy. "If anything, you're the one trying to wreck it."

"What do you mean?" he's silent. "Are you talking about last night?"

His nostrils flare.

"What the hell, Jake? You don't fucking own me. I may play the stupid blonde to my advantage, but I am _not_ and airhead. You want one, go find one. I'm done."

"What?"

"I said I'm done."

"Done what?" he asks, confused.

"I'm leaving. I'll move back in with my mom. Maybe do something with my life."

"Annabeth." his face is hurt now, and his voice cracks.

"I'm sorry. If you wanted me to stay, maybe you should've acted like it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So you guys have been asking a lot of questions. I wanted Nico to have silver eyes because it just seemed like that would make him pop that much more. I want my story to be interesting. With Jake and Anna (yes, she allows herself to be called Annabeth. I sort of changed the charachters to fit my story) they are sort of like that, but in that same sense, not. I will introduce new friends, as well. Anyways, yeah, next chapter! (Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me smile! :)**

* * *

"Anna." Jake sounded like his heart was breaking.

"What Jake?" I sigh. I'm already out of the building. He's been following me like a sick puppy.

"Anna?" I hear, and I turn around.

I smile. "Hey Thalia! And Piper!" I go and hug them.

"What the hell is his problem?" asks Thalia, being blunt as usual.

"Be nice."

"What'd you do break his heart?" I look back at Jake and consider it.

"i don't think so?" Piper smirks.

"Pay up."

"What do you mean, McLean?" says Thalia.

"Fifty bucks."

"Wait." I say, stopping the whole thing. "You guys were betting on this?!"

"What? I thought he would never fall for you!" says Thalia, defensively.

" _That's_ your excuse?" I ask her.

Thalia cocks her head as if considering it. She wrinkles her nose in thought. "Mmmmm... most reasonable I can think of. We all know you like being reasonable, Chase."

"The hell I do."

"Is that your phrase now?" asks Thalia.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you said it the other night, too."

"You were listening?!"

"As if we couldn't!"

"Yeah right!" I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I have to get going."

"What?" asks Piper.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I just... I can't."

"Move in with us."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Thalia went over to the fountain and started pulling pennies out of it.

"Why?" asks Piper.

"Because, I don't know if Jake could handle it."

"What? Then why the fuck are you leaving him?!"

"Whoa, Pipes!" I say. she never swears. Never ever.

"Soooorry. But no offence, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"What do you mean?" I ask, majorly confused now.

"If you don't want hurt him, why are you leaving him?"

"I'm not leaving him. I'm just... Leaving him." I whisper the last part. I look back at Jake, and I see legitamate tears in his eyes. "If he wanted me to stay, he should've told me so."

"Maybe he was waiting for you to _choose_ to stay."

"Fine, I'll move in with you guys."

"And stay in touch with Jake."

"Do I have to?" I moan.

"If you weren't going to, why the hell are you guys staying with us?"

"Because you and Thalia are my friends."

"Are we? Are we really?"

"Shut up, McLean." I say.

* * *

"Good thing we have three rooms." says Piper.

"Yeah right." I snort. "You mean good thing you're _rich_. Well, guess what? I'm rich too!"

"Why do you think we're friends?!"

"Ugh. Does moving in with you mean I have to be popular?"

She scrunches up her nose in a cute way. "Mmmmm... Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Annabeth!" says some random kid as I walk by him in the hallway. I wave politely and smile. I see Piper and grab her by her elbow as she smirks at me. I glare at her.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"If you really want to stay with us... Yes."

"Is Thalia in on this?" I ask her.

She leans against the wall, me still holding onto her and smirks. "The hell she isn't." I mutter. Anything to make me suffer. "I don't like you guys, you know that right?"

"i think we've latched onto that idea pretty well." says Piper.

"I had plans tonight, you know."

"Oh well, they can just be pushed back."

"No they can't. everybody's going to want me at the after-party."

"Hence why I told you to not plan anything for Friday." I groan and lean against the wall myself, and let go of her arm in defeat. I look down at my outfit in disgust, but not disgust if that makes sense. I feel pretty and everything and I'm not exactly a tom-boy, but really? I was a cheerleader in high school. It was fun, but an attention attraction, and after high school, as you can expect I wasn't the most innocent thing out there, for particular reasons. I stopped being part of the crowd. Wasn't really my thing any more. But now, thanks to Piper (cough (and Thalia) Cough)

"Thanks for the warning." I say and walk away.

"Can I have a slice of that?!" calls a boy. I just grin and bear it.

* * *

"they made you become a cheerleader?" asks Nico unbelievably.

"That's what I just said, is it not?"

"You're right, you're right." I'm sitting on his sofa with my feet tucked under me and him and his brother sitting next to me.

"Why are you even letting them do this?" asks Percy.

"My living conditions."

"i thought you lived with your best friend."

"i _did_." I say.

"Then why did you move? Did he make you do worse?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah... No. just reasons, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that." he says.

"well, when you guys are done messing with your obvious connection right in front of me, can we get back to lighter topics?"

"Sure." I respond, but find my self staring into his green eyes again. When Nico coughs, I force myself to look away.

* * *

"get up, get up." says piper cheerfully.

"do I have to?" I groan.

"Yes, you do."

"Why, again?"

"we have a meeting with the Board."

"why, again?"

"to talk to them about our future."

"Why, again?"

"Ugh! Just get up. I laid something out for you." i drag my self out of bed and go to the room. She, of course, left out a miniskirt and a light, thin, white button-up.

"they can see my boobs through this thing." I shout to Piper.

"I know." she shouts back.

"You did that on purpose!" She doesn't say anything. "Piper! I'm done with that kind of thing." silence. "I know you're in there." silence. "I'm changing."

"No!' she sqeaks. "please. And anyways, if you're a cheerleader, boys are going to ask..."

"I know, someone asked for a slice of me the other day." I cock my head and raise my left eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I know. You had just finished strangling my arm, remember?"

"Piper!" I shout at her.

"Let's go. People are waiting..." she walks to the door.

She opens and is about to walk through and stop right on the threshold. "On second thought, when they see you, they'll probably forgive us."

"Piper!" I say and pull off my stillettoes and chase her out of the door.

* * *

 **A/N: So just giving you a light chapter and an idea for what it's like living with Piper in this fic. Things are about to get deep, secrets revealed, maybe why she's not Lil' Ms. Innocent anymore... MAYBE! Read and review, favorite/follow, please!**

 **Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular basis now...**

* * *

"I can breathe!" I shout dramatically when we get back to their dorms. I quickly exchange my skirt for shorts.

"Well you did great." says Piper.

i raise my eyebrow. "I was performing?" I ask her.

"Of course you were, and you know you were." she's right. I do and I did. I giggled unnecissarily, and did lots of other unnecessary things. This is basically how it went:

* * *

 _We got there five minutes late._

 _"Really, Annabeth? why do you always have to take your sweet little time?" complains Piper._

 _"Because. I'm used to having it." i respond smartly._

 _"Shame on you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because we might make a bad impression."_

 _"And who in hell gives a damn?" I ask her._

 _"You're right, you're right."_

 _So we walk into the conference room, where there are a lot of balding men. I kind of thought only old people were elected for this kind of thing. But I never knew for sure until now. Of course, as Piper promised, they all noticed our outfits, if they eve qualify. One man even has to excuse himself to the bathroom, saying he's sick and he would sit this one out._

 _"So, Annabeth and Piper, what do you plan on doing after you get out of college?"_

 _"Well," chirps Piper. "We hope to be on the official squad of the New York Jets."_

 _"Do you?" asks the man. "Well, we'll try to make that happen." they ask a few more questions, and don't seem to notice, all I do is smile and add a perky 'yeah!' or, 'OMg, I would love that!' here and there._

* * *

"I'm going out." I say.

"Oh," says Piper suggestively, "With who?"

"No one, myself, me, I, moi, any word to get you to understand _ME._ "

"Okay, okay." she concedes the point. i really, obviously don't plan on going somewhere by myself. But I ho down to the parking lot and get into my convertible, and drive to Panda Express. I grab some food and walk the short ways to Nico's building. I start buzz the intercom at the door, but someone opens it, and i just walk through. I go up to the penthouse. and knock on the side of the elevator when I get there.

Percy comes through the doorway, his raven hair disheveled. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," i respond. i never know what to do with him. We can talk, as been seen before but it's hard to deal with the opening ceremony.

"If you're looking for Nico, he went out."

"Oh, that's okay." I say, nonchalant. i lift up the Panda. "You want?"

"The hell I do, come on in!" he says brightly. I can't resist a laugh. We sit on the sofa, and the TV's on, but nobody's watching it. We're focused on the food, and trying ot figure each other out. Finally he speaks up. "I can't figure you out." Just the way I like it. "But could you please tell me? Just about you?" I try to say no, but those green eyes are unwavering.

"Fine." I say. "My mom is Athena Chase, even though she divorced me dad years ago, I guess she never could give up the name. I stayed with my dad until I was about seven. Then my step-mom couldn't deal and she sent me away. I was in the systems a while, but got into the habit of seeing my mom regularly. Eventually it got to the point where she said, 'No daughter of min is going to feel this way.' and took me in.

"Turns out I have a brother and a couple of other siblings. But only my brother lived with my mom. I grew up pretty happy after that. Up until I was about 15. It was the annual family reunion, and my mom had to host it that year," i pause. this is the worst part. "My family kept saying I was growing up, and growing up nicely. Then my Uncle John told me I was filling out nicely, I had a nice body.

"At some point that night, somebody pulled out the beer and everyone got drunk. But not my uncle or two of my aunts. But while my aunts were trying to sedate the other adults, my uncle came and grabbed me. He took me up to the attic and forced me onto one of the sofas up there. he ripped of my clothes and-" I choke,m remebering that terrible night,"and he raped me.

"After that, I really didn't give a fuck anymore. My life was getting hard, and I was just like, 'What the hell?' I swear my dog had a better chance of getting into a decent school than me. But my mom pulled some strings, even though I told her not to. And we're basically to the present." i tell him,

"Basically?" he asks.

"please. i can't take much more." He nods.

"My turn."

* * *

 **A/N; What'd you think? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I would like to thank** **Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234** **, thank you! Some people thought it was strange she would tell a stranger her back story, so yeah, thanks. Thank you** **raelauren,** **I'm sorry these chapter are so short, but I will try to make them longer. I try to do the best I can, and I'm sorry I don't update that quickly, I swear I'm trying, but I'm juggling everything, so yah. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the 30 reveiw, I love you** ** _all_** **thank you so much for having dedication to this story and everything. I couldn't ask for better readers. i love you again Bye! Oh! and give me ideas as to what Percy's backstory should be. i couldn't decide, so I just did ... Yeah, you'll read this. Because I didn't want it to compeltely follow the book, but I didn't want to make them my OC's, either, so yeah...**

* * *

Percy takes a deep breath, "Well-"

"Enchiladas!" Somebody shouts. Percy groans.

"Grover, I don't think they heard you in Indonesia."

"Oh, okay." grins an impish little guy with pimples on his face, a slight limp, and a rasta cap. He looks at me. "oh." he says, surprised. "Who is this?" Then he wiggles his eyes suggestively at Percy. I roll my eyes. Boys take 50 years to grow up. They're pretty much like trees, except they can be really hot, like, fire hot and not burn on fire... Damn, Piper is getting to me.

"I think Imma go." I tell Percy. He furrows his brow and frowns, but then grins. "Okay."

"Wait." says Grover. "introduce me to the hot chick. I wanna hot chick."

Percy rolls his eyes this time. "Annabeth, Grover. Grover, Annabeth." He rolls his hands and gestures at each of us lazily.

"I'll see ya, Percy. Nice meeting you, Grover," i say and smile at him. When I smile at Percy, I'm so glad he oesn't look possessed he just smiles me a trouble-maker smirk back, and I grin inside out. I like this kid.

I walk to the elevator and go down and start to head to my car. It's 9:04. my phone buzzes. Piper and Thalia both texted. and Jake. i decide Thalia's the most crucial. Mostly because she won't talk to me about boys, except for the occasional comment about my 'bed life', as she likes to call it. I type in my password, _Bananas_ (Jake programmed it), and read it.

 **Pipes is freaking out, where are you?**

I text back,

 _I'm just out, doing nothing, why?_

 **She says you need to come home straight away.**

 _Why, Thalia._

 **Dunno. You guys never tell me shit.**

 _Language_

 **You can't talk, Barbie.**

 _For the millionth time, Barbie has BLUE eyes, not gray._

 **So she's freaking beautiful and all the guys want to sleep with her. i don't see a difference here.**

 _Was that a compliment?_

I sit on a bench by the entrance to Percy and Nico's building.

 **Yes, it was, Precious, it was.**

 _Tell Pipes I should be there in about 15._

 ** _Okey. Bye, Barbie,_**

 _Dokey. Bye, Day,_

Then I tap on Piper's texts.

 **I need you at home,** she says.

 _Cool. I told Thalia to tell you I should be there in 15, so either I shouldn't've told you, or I shouldn't've told her._

 **Whatevs. i just need you here. And, TBH, you shoudln't've given me a time. Now I'll give you hell if you're late.**

I just roll my eyes. i decide to save Jake's text for when I'm alone. When I can cry privately, even though with Piper there is no privacy. I hop into my car and head back to the dorms. I jump out, and just as my timer hits 15 minutes, I throw open the door. There are roses on the table, big, beautiful ones. i gape at it. On the card in beautiful script it says, Annabeth. and then on another, smaller card, it says,

 _Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Did I mention roses are beautiful?  
But they don't hold a candle to you._

* * *

 **A/N: So, should they be from Percy, Nico, or Jake? Choose. and in case it wasn't totally clear, there's going to be at least a love triangle in there, mayb a square.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Okay, guyz, thanks for your votes! Plese enjy this chapter.**

* * *

I wake up in a sweat, and I don't remember my dream, but I know what it was anyways. It's always the same. I get out of bed, and I feel woozy. I hate getting up late at night. It's silent and that's when I think. I hate thinking most of the time, because then I scare myself with my thoughts. Or memories. either way I lose.

I pull on some shorts and a sweatshirt. I jog out to the courtyard and sit on one of the benches by the water fountain. I pull my legs up to my chest and set my hands and head on my knees. I fix my gaze on the water gushing out of the fountains. I'm content, until I hear the light gait of someone walking.

I cock my head slightly to the left and catch a glimpse of sandy hair.

"Jake?" I mumble.

"Hey," he says softly, as if he's scared I'm going to break. Or like he's trying to tame a wild animal. Which isn't fair, really. His hair is wet and spiky and he's wearing swim trunks and a basketball jersey, which shows his stretched scars from his past. thank goodness he was only with his dad until he was four.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting up, throwing my legs over the bench. It look like he's been crying. It's hard to make out in the dark, but his eyes are puffy and he keep scrunching up his nose, which he does to try and keep his sinuses in check.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mostly worrying about you. You haven't been answering my texts and..." I haven't been doing a lot of things with him lately.

My hands flutter around his face uselessly. Now, I know that I'm supposed to be mad at him. And I am. That's the thing. I'm so mad at him. I really really am. But he's hurting. And now I'm finally feeling it too. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Don't be. It's my fault."

"Okay, Jake, I've had a shitty week. We're not doing this, okay? I'm sorry, and that's the end of it. Pull yourself together. We can still be friends." I smile at him. i know that was sudden and crude of me, but there was no way he was going to get over it if it weren't for that. Sometimes you just have to be hard with Jake, because he's got the tough exterior, but he's really just a submissive puppy on the inside. just wants to play, cuddle, and make you happy.

I grab his face and force him to look at me. "We are still friends, okay? I just need time. I..." I trail off, not quite sure how to word this. "I can't handle..." I fidget verbally, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I can't... _be_ whatever it is we are right now... Okay? I know I didn't act like it, but _now_ , at this point? I breaking at the fact that _I_ was the reason a boy killed himself. A boy that had a lot more going for him than I did." Jake opens his mouth.

"And don't even start, okay? Don't deny it. we both knew that I was probably either heading to my mother's house or into the prostitute industry. Do not deny it. I'm... trying to get it together. and right now, I don't think that if I was _with_ you or whatever, I'd be able to find myself, really. I'd just fall back into the old pattern, and... And... I can't do that. I just... i I need to change. and you've been so constant I'm scared I'm going to get comfortable with that life again and I'm going to go in circles for the rest of my life.

"i don't want to do that. I want to do so much more, okay. and I know I'm not one for speeches like, this, but I couldn't explain it all in one sentence..."

Jake's mouth twists into a wry smile. "Did you get my roses?" I stand, stunned for a second, but then I nod. He nods sadly. "I'm here whenever."

"I'm sorry," I whisper for what feels like the millionth time tonight, even though it's only the second. Maybe it's just the weight they've held. I blink back tears, gulp, stand up and walk back to Piper and Thalia's room, feeling worse than before.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I didn't plan for that to happen, but it did, and I think it let you see a side of Annabeth I haven't quite shown you yet. Hope you enjoyed, Review and follow, please! love you guys. Plus, tell me what you would liek to see in this story, and if you have any characters you would like me to consider adding,OC or PJO, please let me know. i am open to nearly all suggestions. and Jason and Leo will be coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So a lot of you have been requesting Percy/Percabeth, so I will give you a little bit of it in this chapter.**

* * *

"Annabeth, you okay?" asks Piper as she steps into my room in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble into my pillow, knowing if I rolled over she would see that I spent a good amount of the time crying into it last night. "Why?"

"Curious. And also because you have this really, ultra-sexy guy waiting for you in the living room." she wiggles her eyebrows. "Has he been who you have _not_ been having a nice fling with?" For some reason, I suspect it's Jake, so I just walk out in my shorts and sports bra.

"Hey, Annabe..."

"Percy!" I say, surprised, fumbling for the throw blanket that they always keep in the living room. But his eyes, instead of roving my body, hold mine, filled with laughter. "Oh, stop!" I say, throwing a pillow at him. "It's not funny." He rolls his eyes.

"If you say so,"

"I do, as a matter of fact." He opens his mouth to respond, but Piper clears her throat.

"Introductions?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh, yeah. Percy, this is Piper, Piper, this is Percy." I acquaint them. I watch Piper for a moment, and then realize that Percy is really here. "Wait a minute, why are you here?"

"Uh, well, Nico's out and I had nothing to do and so, uh..." he fumbles over his words, no longer the smooth guy Piper had meant seconds before and she giggles at him. That seems to snap him out of it. "Did you want to maybe do something?" He's so adorable, rubbing his neck.

"Sure," I say softly. Then i clear my throat and talk louder. "Just let me get some clothes on." I slip back into my room and pull on a blue skirt, white tank top and black leather jacket with some booties. I pull my hair up and grab my bag.

"Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?" I ask, as we walk out of the dorms. People stare, probably wondering why we're not in one of our rooms, making strange noises.

"Uh, I hadn't really thought that far. what do you want to do?"

"Nothing in particular really."

"Hmmm. Well, I didn't eat breakfast, so how do you feel about pancakes?"

* * *

I throw open the door to iHop and let the smell waft into my nostrils, inhaling deeply. "The _life_." I say dramatically.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Oh don't act so high and mighty! You can _not_ look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like pancakes!" I say indignantly.

"I don't really care for pancakes unless they're blue." He says, raising his eyebrows.

"Why are you so picky?" I playfully mope.

"Meh. Picky, high-maintenance, really good taste in food, call it what you want." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I _want_ to call it picky, so I will." I challenge him.

"Well, I really shouldn't've given you a choice, huh?"

"No."

The line moves up, and the lady looks at us, setting her eyes on Percy and smiling a bit brighter, standing up a bit straighter. Can you say desperate? He is obviously here with someone.

"Can I help you?" I open my mouth to say a snarky comment, but Percy answers first.

"Table for two-" he flashes me a smile. "Please."

She looks at me and flips her light brown hair. "Oh." her smile tightens. "Sure." She grabs some menus and walk us to a table by on of the big windows right in front of the restraunt.

I enjoy myself.

* * *

 **A/N: So I didn't want it to go too fast, but you gusy were asking for more percabeth, and I think this was absolutely adorable and appropriate way to inrtoduce them as an us.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while and I would've apologized in the last chapter, but I was on a time limit but love yall and thank you for sticking by me!**

* * *

"What's your favorite color?" I ask Percy.

"Blue." I laugh at him and shake my head. I should've known.

"Yours?" he asks me.

"Gray."

"Anything less boring?" he teases me.

"Well, I like lavender. In a lowkey way."

"Hmmm. Do you like the smell?"

"Well, I would have to, if I like the color. What is your head full of seaweed or something? Stop looking at me like that!" I pout. He started to laugh at me, because why not, I guess. I don't really mind.

He finishes off his last pancake. "So, uh..." He awkwardly scratches the back of his head, like he did when he asked me to join him. To think of it as a date was weird, but only because this is actually a fun date. I forgot what this felt like. After... my uncle, I stopped being such a prude. Matter fact, I was quite the opposite. After that, the only people I went on dates with was people who wanted to get laid.

I laugh at him. "Cat got your tongue?" I tease him.

"Actually, no." he shuts me down. "I'm pretty sure you're not a cat."

"Hmmm..." I pretend to ponder. "I actually think you're right!" My voice turns horrified. "My whole life has been a lie!" I wail as we walk out.

"Aww." teases Percy. "Don't let me burst you're bubble. Unless you wanna be a unicorn. Then I'll burst it."

"That's great." I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, so I know you, but I don't. Tell me something about you."

"So we're still playing from earlier?" I ask him.

"Uh, yeah, sure?" he answers.

"Okay, then. Ask a question, sir." We're walking by the park and it's really pretty. It's like, almost noon, but The sun is glaring at the soft blue water just right, and it's beautiful.

"Okay... What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Aren't I grown up?"

"Not what I meant."

"I know. Okay, this is probably never going to happen, but... I wanna be an architect." he opens his mouth and I cut him off. "I know, I know, nothing is impossible. And I also know that my mom is already an architect, why do something that has been done before in your family? But... I just find it fun. When I was little, for hours I could just pour over her plans, pretending they were mine, making crayon blueprints and 'improving' them, otherwise, my clients wouldn't be pleased, and my clients came first."

"And just who were your clients?"

I shrug. "My stuffed animals."

"That is so adorable."

"Don't call me adorable."

"Honey, I tell it like it is."

"Then don't."

"Would you rather me lie?"

"I dunno."

"Then, for now, I won't lie."

"That's fine. Just never call me adorable ever again."

"Even if I see a baby picture?"

"Even if you see a baby picture."

* * *

 **A/N: So I know this was short, but I needed to give you a little more fluffiness before the big drama. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SO okay! I love you all so freaking much. Please enjoy this heaping chapter! :)))))))))))))))))))))**

 **(whisper: dont hate me...)**

* * *

"So I guess I have to take you home now."

"I mean I guess." I answer.

"So this is me. Taking you home."

"And this is me. Actually letting you." he smiles. "Thank you." I say. "I needed this. I needed the release from Piper and drama. Thank you soo much."

He smiles crookedly. "I mean, I guess." I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm just kidding. No problem. Really. Next time we should go to the splash park."

"Or the beach." I offer. We're walking around the lake to get to my-Piper's dorm. The sun is setting and it's a beautiful scene. "Hold on." I say. I pull out my phone and take a picture of the sunset. As I start to put my phone away, Percy grabs it. He holds it out of my reach, and pulls out his phone. he unlocks it and hands it to me.

"Your number." he says, as he enters my contacts. He enters his information. I roll my eyes. He could've been _not_ immature about it, but whatever. I enter his Contacts and I put in my information. He hands me my phone back.

"Thanks." I say, putting all the venom in my words I can without hurting his feelings.

"It was nothing." he says.

"Aww," I coo. "look who's being modest."

"By the way," he says loudly. "I saw the most _adorable_ baby picture in your phone. I have to say. It looked an awful lot like a... _Annabeth_ I know." My mouth drops open.

"You bastard." I whack him on the shoulder while he covers his head. He starts to run away, and I know I won't be able to catch up to him, so I jump onto his back. He starts going in circles. "You little-"

"Anna?"

* * *

I look down and see Jake, standing there, his eyebrows furrowing. "Oh shit," I mutter. I start to get down but then Percy decides to shake hands with Jake. He pulls one hand from under my thigh and I bark-squeal.

"Percy," says well... _Percy_. Jake just stares at me, acting like Percy didn't exist. I cough with as much dignity as I can muster, piggy-backing one of my guy friends in front of a guy I just low-key friendship and other things broke up with, while one of the dudes is trying to say hi and they other one is dumbfounded.

Literally my life.

"Um, yeah. Percy, Jake, Jake, Percy." i introduce them. I scramble up Percy's back. "Are you going to put me down?" I whisper in his ear.

"huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He says. "You're a doll." he teases my weight.

I cross my arms and pout.

"Are you dating this guy?" asks Jake accusingly.

"Uh... No." I answer bluntly.

"Does he think you are?"

"Uh... No."

"Do you need me to take him out?"

"Uh... No." he finally loses all of his zeal.

"Did I do something?" he asks.

"Uh..." I stand, there shifting my weight guiltily, biting my lip, playing with my hands behind my back.

"Anna?" he asks, his voice breaking.

"Look, Jake." I say. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I know I'm going to have to end this. Whatever _this_ is. "I'm sorry." I say, and the tears start to cuddle with each other in my eyes. He seems understand what they mean and his lower lip starts to (ever so slightly) quiver. "Jake... I don't think there can be... _Us_ anymore, whatever us is. Whether it's best friends or what. We just... Can't. I'm sorry, okay? I mean it's not like I'm going to stop talking to you, but... Do yourself a favor and lose my number." I open my mouth to say my last line, but I see the pain in his eyes. But I also know if I don't deliver it, I'm just going to go back. i steel myself. "I've lost yours." I choke out the words.

"Oh, Okay." He says and just walks back, as if I'm going to change my mind.

"No," I say. and he nods and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N: I needed you guys' feedback, otherwise I woulda just continued it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I hope that last chapter was angsty enough for you. ) I would say I didn't have fun writing it, but then I would be lying.**

 **I know. I am a sad soul.**

 **I also own nothing, but my own ideas and extra characters.**

* * *

"Annabeth?" asks Percy. I stumble away from him, towards a bench.

"My tears are blinding me, accounting for the stumbling. Also, I think I was just ripped in two. I let one of the most imporant people in my life go- No i pushed them away, made them go, and... It's all my fault."

"You know, I hate flowers."

"Really? I thought you liked them." he says.

"Not anymore." I say, knowing now who got them for me. Of course. He was trying to say sorry. Percy grabs my elbow and pulls me to the bench. He sits me down and holds me. I cry into his sweatshirt, making it snotty.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" i say. "It's not fucking okay!" I shout, more at myself than him. "I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not." he argues. "You did what you had to do."

"But I didn't have to do that!" I say and crumble into hysterics again.

"Look, Annabeth. This doesn't make you a terrible person."

"I-" he cuts me off as I cut him off.

"No." he says sternly. "Listen to me. Just because you broke things off with someone does not mean you are a terrible person. You are actually one of the greatest people I know. Okay?"

"Okay." i consent. He holds me a little longer, until Piper and Thalia show up.

"Annabeth?" asks Piper worriedly.

"Mmmm." I say.

"Oh, Annabeth!" she says, straight out of _Pride and Prejudice_ (not really, but her speech).

"i'm fine."

"Okay." she says, but still insists on holding me and consoling me with shit she probably just got online.

"We're here for you." she says, and I know that is actually from Piper. Not some online counseling thing. "Let's take you home." I nod and get up. "He coming?" she asks, nodding her head in Percy's direction.

I look at him, and he nods. "I mean, I guess."

"Okay, yes."

* * *

We get to the house and Piper and Thalia leave me at my room. Percy lingers inside, studying it.

"You good?" he finally asks, clearing his throat.

"I mean, I guess." I say, quoting him.

"Music?" he asks, offering to turn on my radio.

"Sure."

He turns it on.

"Turn it off." I say, recognizing the song.

"what?" he asks, bewildered.

I realize I deserve it, so I calm myself. "Nevermind."

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
_ _I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to  
_ _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
_ _I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth  
_ _Can we both say the words and forget this?_

 _Yeah  
_ _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
_ _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh  
_ _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
_ _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
_ _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)  
_ _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), oh  
_ _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
_ _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
_ _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

I realize that Justin is singing what I feel like right now,m just not quite as romantically.

"Thanks." I yawn to Percy. "I owe you."

He gives me his trademarked trouble-maker smile and slips out of my door.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, short, but I want you guys' feedback. I promise next chapter should be longer. Bye love you !**

 **REVIEW!**

 **-BLOWS KISSES-**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:SO obiouvlsy you guys liked the drama. Obviously this story is coming to an end. I have an idea, but tell me how much you like this story (1-5)-the plot line. And I will talk to you guys soon! Don't forget to review! Love you!**

* * *

"Annabeth?" asks Piper, as she knocks on my door.

"Sup." I say.

"You good?"

"I mean I guess." I say. I'm already dressed, wearing shorts and a V-neck. I yank a brush through my hair and pull it up into a messy bun.

"Are you positive?" she asks, concerned.

"Pipes," I say, holding onto the top of her arms. "I'm fine. But thanks for caring, babe." I playfully kiss her forehead and walk out of the house with a set destination in mind.

I walk to my car and sit there for a moment, debating in my head. In the end, I stick my key in the ignition, and I head downtown. I grab some Panda. ( **PANDA -sorry i just had to-)** I walk to the apartment building and buzz the penthouse. Percy immedietly answers, "Hello?"

"Delivery." I say in such a fake delivery voice, een I would know it was me.

"OH... Come on up."

"Hey..." he says when the elevator opens to reveal me. He scratches the back of his head.

"So... uh, about last night, um, thank you. I know we've been friends fro a few weeks, and so the fact that you were with me and well, you were a little awkward, but not really awkward, it uh, it means a lot to me."

"And ya know what means a lot to me?" he asks, and his face looks serious for a moment. "That YOU, brought me food! So ya know what? Let's call it even.

I roll my eyes, which were starting to tear up and burn. I giggle. "Thanks for that."

* * *

"Wow, okay... These old movies aren't hardly half bad."

"Yea, I know." says Percy. We're watching movies from the '70s '80s and '90s.

"I only really watched movies from the '50s and '60s with Audrey Hepburn before." I admit.

"Oh really? A straight-lace girl like you?" he asks me, and pokes me in the stomach. I laugh and look into his eyes, and the moment's hilariousness drops to a level I haven't felt in a while.

He leans forward and I find myself anticipating it, hoping his lips are as as soft as they look. His lips brush mine, and the corner of my mouth raises in a smile.

"You're adorable when you're happy." he whispers, afraid to shatter the moment.

"As long as you think so." I whisper back, and kiss him again.

* * *

 **A/n: So I dunno if you guys wanna nother chapter, or what? But I'm supes sorry for being out for so long... uhm... yea. But I love you all bunches and please rate the story. I know it moved a little fast but besides that, jus mostly the plot.**

 **~yourdemigodishness**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So you guys said you wanted another chapter, so here it is, but can you** ** _please_** **tell me how much you liked the plot line, please? Because I have an idea but I want you guys to tell me whether you would like it or not without having to think about the "consequences". Here ya go. Last chapter.**

* * *

"Anna? Annabeth, Piper keeps texting you. I think she was expecting you home last night." Says Percy.

"Meh." I say. "I don't wanna." I say, turning around in his strong arms and looking into his beautiful green eyes. He smirks at me and kisses me. "Plus... _she_ probably has company anyways."

I moan and groan and I heave my self up. Percy sits up with me, and my head spins. I look at my boyfriend of two months. "You're beautiful, ya know that?" He says.

I just roll my eyes are him. "I'm gonna get dressed." I announce to him and head to his closet, wearing one of his old college t-shirts that he can't quite fit anymore but is still large on me. I pull on a pair of gray jeans, a loose red t-shirt and white converse. I leave my hair down, and brush it out which makes it a little more wavy then curly.

Percy comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and sets his head on my shoulder. I turn my face and kiss him on the cheek. "Get dressed." I say, meaning get out of those low-rise pajama pants that look so good on you and get into something that makes you look even better.

"Fine." He says, faking exasperation and rolling his eyes. "Just FYI, she was expecting you, not me."

"Naw, she just doesn't wanna seem like a stalker, which is weird because she makes it _so_ obvious." I respond, looking in the mirror while applying some mascara.

"Mystery solved." He says.

"Oh, you got jokes?" I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, babe, I do." I roll my eyes at him and grab his hand and lead him out of the room while he's still trying to put his shoes onto his foot.

"Hey!" he protests.

"Let's go," I say, playing at being exasperated. I let go of his hand and stand there with my arms crossed, fingers and my right foot tapping impatiently. He pulls it on and this time grabs my hand and pulls me out of his apartment and into the elevator.

When the elevator reaches the ground floor, we get into his silver convertible (Nico chose it and Percy said absolutely, under no circumstances, black, and that he would love him forever if he got him blue. He got him silver. this is compromise). As soon as we're on the highway, Percy grabs my hand. Sometimes I'm scared I'm going to disappear too. Just like that one time...

 _We were making out on his couch and his hands reached for my shirt. I jerked back and put my hands on his chest. My mind whirls and my heart races. Suddenly I'm pulling on my shoes. I grab my jacket and get in the elevator. He tries to follow, ask what's wrong, but I just ignore him and press the button frantically as if that's going to make the elevator go faster. when it finally does arrive I step in without a second thought, and I press the button and then I press the one to make it close._

 _My mind hasn't slowed down yet, so I try to go to my car, but remember that I left my keys in his apartment, and I just shake my head and go to the park. I sit there with my feet pulled up onto the bench, and wishing Nico would come and see me just like that time when I didn't know what to do. Of course THIS just has to be the week that he went to visit his dad in Hollywood. I pray that Percy wouldn't know to find me here, because if he did, there was no way I could avoid him._

 _I breathe and try to calm myself down but it's not working. A thousand things run through my head at the same time, clashing in reasoning so hard it makes my headache. How I'm so stupid for thinking he would hurt me. How he'll probably break up with me because I can't trust him. How since I won't go that far with him he doesn't want me anymore._

 _I hear a car pull up to the park, and I PRAY, PRAY,_ PRAY, _that it's not Percy, but of course it is. He immediately finds me and just stands there for a minute. "Annabeth?" he asks, and he kneels down in front of me. "Annabeth? I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I'm sorry. Please, just look at me." I ignore his request. "Please?" and his voice kind of cracks, and I can hear the desperation in his voice so I peek my eyes over my arms that are shielding me from and hurt that could possibly be inflicted except for by me._

 _His sea green eyes that are usually so full of happiness and life are now deadened with sadness, and the anger at himself for scaring me. "Please don't leave me." he begs. "Just stay here, okay? Please?" I hiccup and don't answer. "At least let me take you back home?" I sniff and let him pull me up with him. I look into his eyes, and see the fear of me leaving him. The same thing I saw with Jake, when I let him go. I let him drive me to the dorms and then i pretend to go in but instead call my brother, Malcolm and ask him to come get me. He questions nothing, and stays on the phone with me until he gets there._

 _He pulls me into him and I just rest my head on his chest and then finally get in the car and let him take me home. When we get there, I acknowledge my mom, turn on_ Roman Holiday _and just sit there, watching it. Eventually Malcolm comes in with Danny, and they just sit there with me. my phone buzzes with texts, probably from Percy, but I ignore it and him._

 _Finally, about two weeks later, he comes to visit me. I'm not moping anymore, but I'm still not sure if I can still look him in the face. He knocks on the door, ad I think it's Malcolm, so I let him in. The moment I realize it's him, you could've cut the tension with a knife. "Um, hey." he says._

 _I give him a little wave. "Annabeth, I need to talk to you. I understand you need some times, but I need some clarification. Do you or do you not still want to be with me? I'd love it if you did, but if you didn't-" he cuts himself off to gain composure. "if you didn't, then I, I need to know. i don't want to keep bothering you, and you haven't answered any of my texts or anything, and I'm just so scared I'm losing you. I'm tired of losing people."_

 _"Percy, what are you doing? It's 3:00 in the morning."_

 _"I'm asking the woman I love not to leave me. My step-father abused me and my mother, and my real father, while I know he cares, wasn't ever there when I needed him the most. I've never been able to have anyone love me the way you do. Even my girlfriends before, they wanted my body, not me. I don't want to lose you. Please don't let me lose you."_

 _"Okay."_

Percy starts singing my favorite song, _Closer_ , as it comes on the radio.

 _So baby pull me closer  
In the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

I roll my eyes as _he_ makes eyes at me.

We get there and Piper grins at me so widely, I think it might fall off of her face.

"What?" I ask. She's looking at Percy, and neither of them are that kind of person, so I'm totally confused.

"Nothing," she sings. "Well, actually, everything. _Somebody_ dropped off flowers for _somebody_ else."

I roll my eyes. "You are so cliche, you know that?"

"Or am I though?" he asks me.

I snatch the flowers out of Piper's hands and read the card. I want to roll my eyes, but I can't, because they're burning up. I look to the flowers, and notice an oddity. There a huge bouquet of red roses, but in the middle, there's a white one. Piper's practically dancing with excitement, but then I notice the rose petal trail. I glare at both of them. "If this winds up with me crying, I can and _will_ hurt you."

"Ah, but my darling Annabeth, that's where you're wrong." says Piper in a superior tone. The petal lead outside to a bench by the lake, where I basically broke it off with Jake. "Pull out the flower!"

"Piper!" complains Percy. I pull it out, rolling my eyes yet again, and notice a ring on it. I'm confused for a millisecond, but then it dawns on me.

"Percy..." I breathe.

"Annabeth. I'm not saying today or tomorrow... I'm just saying forever. You can think it over if you want, and it doesn't have to happen right away but..."

I smile at him. "Okay." And I throw myself into his arms, so happy that I'll never have to let go.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so guys I'm really sorry this took so long but I wanted to make it _real_ nice for you, so yeah. Last chapter unless you'd like to see where the future goes, and please, please, please rate the plot. Love you guys! Again, thank you soo much**


	16. AN

**A/N: Okay, so thank you so much, you guys! You said you wanted a future chapter, so I think I might consider it, and i'm sorry if you guys were really excited because you thought this was a chapter. It's not - sorry. But anyways, thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story and supporting it so much. I have almost 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much, and again I really appreciate you guys.**

 **So to Mystery girl 21(** u/7481111/Mystery-gurl-21 **) I didn't take that as hate, I appreciate you honesty, so thank you guys sooo much. I think I may make this a series, but a two-part series, and not like two books, but a two-parts=. If you guys would like any further information, or anything, PM me, I should get back to you! Okay, byeeee! Love you all!**

 **~yourdemigodishness**


End file.
